fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumi
The Snow Queen, a.k.a. Lumi, is the goddess of winter and during a long time one of the highest ranking sorceress at the service of the Empire. Characteristic Lumi was once upon a time a kind hearted and benevolent ruler, loved by everyone in her realm. But after being deceived by Jack Horner she became cold and cruel. As the godess of winter she commands the forces of the ice and snow, most prominently she brings winter wherever she dwells, however she may also choose not to do it. She also has the power to move between realms riding the winter winds She always had a predilection for good stories keeping storytellers, bards and players to entertain her whenever she wished. History The Snow Queen ruled over the four kingdoms of Viss, Lamien, Dunhill and Haven (not to be confused with the other Kingdom of Haven) along with her other three sisters. Four times a years the sisters moved from kingdom to kingdom in a clockwise manner, bringing with them the change of the seasons. This changed once she allowed Jack Horner in her court. When Lumi fell ill for the first time she feared it would render her unable to bring winter on schedule, as such she gave her powers to Jack so he could make the travel in her place. But instead of fulfilling his promise Jack took the mantle of Jack Frost and decided to keep the powers for himself. It took the combined effort of her three sisters to trick Jack into a deal for Lumi to recover her powers but her attitude changed forever. Her illness turned out to be nothing more than pregnancy. She bore Jack's child but forever forbade the mentioning of his name. Many years later her world was invaded by The Empire. She was defeated in battle but managed to strike a deal, she would serve the Empire with the condition that her world would be spared. For many years later she would dutifully serve the many campaigns of the empire. Unbeknownst to her, she had been kept under a spell in the form of a monthly dosis of a the same potion Geppetto used on all the Wooden Soldiers. During the direct struggles of the Empire with Fabletown she was the one who captured Boy Blue and devised the never used counter-strike against the Mundy World. Her days as a servant of the Adversary came to an end when the Capital City was taken over with the sleeping curse of Briar Rose. While she was in deep slumber her powers were transferred to her son, who was still in her own world. He, unlike his father, returned to the cursed city and returned the powers to her mother. She was woken up of the spell by Ali Baba and the first thing she did was to take revenge on the goblins that manhandle her. She later pursued and captured Ali Baba and Briar Rose with the intention of killing them, but then she overheard the bottle Imp telling the story of the fateful christening of Briar Rose. Having gone so long without her stories she spared their lives while the imp narrated. During the tale the name of Hadeon the Destroyer was repeated often enough to summon her and she broke into combat with the Snow Queen. Ultimately it was Briar Rose who defeated Hadeon. She let Rose and the Imp go free and was pleased that Ali Baba, who had fallen in love with her, chose to remain. Lumi is then one of the fables targeted by Goldilocks in her murderous spree against the fairest fables. She is killed alongside Ali Baba, but by the magic properties of the sword she is able to be brought back to life at the expense of Ali Baba staying dead, which was a choice made by Cinderella. Original Story The Snow Queen is the titular character of the eponymous tale. She travels the world expanding her domain in winter. she is successful in abducting a boy named Kai after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace. Category:Magic user Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive